The present disclosure relates to a device for achieving hemostasis at the site of a wound.
There are many devices and procedures currently employed in the medical field for achieving hemostasis at the site of a wound resulting, for example, from a dialysis procedure.
Among such prior art devices and procedures are, for example: a non-woven sponge manually applied directly to the site of the bleeding at the wound; clamp-type devices around the arm of the patient; and notch-shaped compression pad tightened around the arm of the patient much like an electrical tie.
Each of these prior art devices and procedures require extensive interaction with a patient by a medical technician. For example, a non-woven sponge requires the medical technician apply pressure to the wound until hemostasis is achieved. Similarly, a notch-shaped compression device requires the medical technician to use both hands to wrap the device around the arm (or leg) or a patient such that the pressure is applied appropriately to the wound. None of these prior art devices provides the medical technician with a device that can be applied with a single hand in a manner that allows the medical technician to leave the patient before hemostasis is achieved.